


Little Nightmares

by TheRealH00dini



Series: Kind of connected Fleurmione [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealH00dini/pseuds/TheRealH00dini
Summary: Fleur needs to hold onto what she almost lost. Her tiny brunette girlfriend.





	Little Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this after Bad Dreams. Probably because they're basically the same idea. but it's Fleurmione, and there isn't enough of that around. Enjoy

The fourth year, girls dorm was still and peaceful. The sound of its sleeping inhabitants, the only noise on that quiet night. In one of the beds, the one with a pile of books beside it, Hermione slept calmly. 

After the Yule Ball, the brunette had significantly less bad dreams. Replaced by memories of slow dancing, loving whispers and the feeling of strong arms carrying her tiered self to her bed.

Even with those fond thoughts invading her dreams, her Hogwarts experience so far had made her a light sleeper, unconsciously aware of her surroundings. Without this certain habit, she wouldn't have woken when she heard the distinct click of a window opening.

She remained still and soundless, knowing that if there was any real danger, one of the schools professors would have already burst into the room.

After a small moment she allowed herself to relax, already knowing the real reason for the window opening.

She heard the small rustle of a curtain on her bed being pulled back, before hearing a voice she knew instantly. “'Ermione?”

Unfortunately, the vulnerable tone was something she had only recently become used to. She reached behind her and patted the space behind her.

She felt the sip of the bed as a body sloped under the covers. Next came the press of a body against her back and two arms wrapping securely around her abdomen. She noticed the body relax with the contact and a nose being buried into her nape.

Hermione sighed softly. “The second task?”

The arms tightened and she could barley feel the whisper on her neck. “Oui”

She found one of the hands around her and laced their fingers together. She shuffled impossibly closer to the warmth behind her.

“Fleur. I'm right here, ok? I'm here and I'm fine and healthy. Do you know why?” She received no response so she continued. “Because you did save me”

“But what if I 'adn't. What if I 'ad failed you 'Ermione?”

“But you didn’t”

Fleur remained silent, letting Hermione's words sooth her. Hermione knew she had gotten through the daze Fleur's nightmare left her in.

Now that she delt with Fleur's fear, Hermione wanted to at least cheer her up a little. “What did you do when we both got out of the water?”

The blonde thought back to the moment. “Frantically checked you for injuries”

Hermione smiled. “Then”

Fleur began to smile as well. “Kissed you... A lot”

“And then?”

Fleur quietly groaned and reluctantly answered. “I 'eld you close and growled at anyone who came near us”

Hermione chuckled at Fleur's embarrassment, earning her a growl of her own from the veela.

“It was adorable”

Fleur smiled and kissed Hermione's neck.

The brunette began to drift into sleep until she heard Fleur mumble. “Veela are not adorable. We are a fierce race of magical predators”

Hermione could imagine the blondes pout as she fell into a deeper sleep than before. Safe in the arms of her fierce Veela.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad french accent, i know. Hope you enjoyed it anyway, let me know.


End file.
